Silent Tears
by AlexUchimaki
Summary: What happens when Naruto is abused by his father, Minato? What happens when Naruto's best friend, the police and Tsunade-sama find out? nothing good. Read to find out how Naruto's world flips upside down, but for the better instead of the worst! -Yaoi- Don't like? Don't read!
1. The beginning of pain and friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters they all belong to Misashi Kisimoto...**

It was the last year of high school and everyone was excited and looking forward for their future in collage and jobs. Naruto Uzumaki, however, was just looking forward to not having to live with his abusive father anymore. Minato Namikaze, was Naruto's father and blamed Naruto for the death of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina had just given birth to Naruto and due to her horrible health, died. Naruto always told himself it wasn't his fault that his mother died, but somewhere deep inside his heart and soul he truely believed that it was his fault and that he deserved Minato's daily beatings... Naruto is Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, but he has never told Sasuke about his mother, father, or his beatings. Whenever Sasuke sees a scar or bruise or anything of that sort Naruto always says some joke and ignores it.

Sasuke Uchiha, was a boy who hated his family. Not because they were bad to him, but more because of how much they embarrased him. Which was on a daily basis. Sasuke, being the 'cute' one in the family was always teased by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, for his 'duck-butt' hairstyle and 'baby-face'. Though Sasuke's mother just said it was because Itachi was jealous, Sasuke knew it was solely because Itachi liked to piss him off. Sasuke hates this mostly because he doesn't even live with his family anymore, he lives in an apartment building, the same one as Minato and Naruto. Sasuke dreaded school mostly due to the fact that his fan-girls followed his every move and he was extremely anti-social. He wasn't purposfully anti-social its just that every time someone says something to him, he gets extremely annoyed and usually punch the person. Even though, Sasuke Uchiha was thought to be a heartless bastard he was still able to obtain his best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

~Naruto~

It was the first day of school and Naruto woke up extra early so he didn't have to run into Minato. But, unluckily for Naruto as soon as was dressed and about to walk downstairs to leave, Minato appears in the hallway and glares at the innocent blonde... "Morning, Minato." Naruto mumbled not looking his father in the eye. Minato grunted then brushed past Naruto and went downstairs to make himself coffee and breakfast before he went to work. Naruto sighed then grabbed his backpack and went downstairs as well, but as soon as his foot hit the last step. A coffee cup had collided itself with Naruto's right side, which startled Naruto causing him to stumble and crash into the wall. Once Naruto had realized what had happened it was too late, due to the fact that Minato was holding Naruto up against the wall with one hand and had a knife in the other...

"You ungrateful little punk!" Minato growled before taking the knife and drawing it up to Naruto's perfectly untouched face. "I will teach you some manners!" Minato yelled as he drew 3 lines on each of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto was grinding his teeth hard, knowing that if he yelled or screamed the punishment would be worse later on. Blood was slowly making its way down Naruto's face and clothes. Silent tears made their way down Naruto's cut open face, causing him to wince. Minato smiled at this and dropped the boy to glower at him.. "Don't you dare utter my name again, got it!?" Minato yelled again as he kicked Naruto's shoulder. Finally being satisfied, Minato lowered his leg, walked to the kitchen, grabbed his coffee, and left Naruto laying there on the floor bleeding and broken. After finally deciding that he has bled enough, Naruto got up and took care of his new scars, covering them with band-aids while he thought of some excuse to tell anyone who asked... After he got his face taken care of he went back upstairs and changed his shirt. Not realizing that he was goning to be late, he slowly went downstairs, cleaned up the small puddle of blood off the ground, picked up his backpack and was out the door the exact same time as Sasuke, his best friend. Naruto put up the hood on his jacket to kinda hide his fresh scars, mostly due to the face that he hadn't thought of an excuse yet.

"Oi! Naruto! Hey, whats up?" Sasuke asked as he caught up to the taller blonde, Naruto just smiled and slightly looked at his raven haired friend.

"Good, how are you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, in a hoarse voice that he didn't intend to have, hoping that Sasuke didn't pick up on it Naruto continued to walk

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, as he completely stopped and turned Naruto to face him, pushing Naruto's hood down in the process.

"Im fine." Naruto lied.

"Liar, What happened?" Sasuke asked, slightly touching the band-aids on Naruto's face but stopped when he noticed Naruto wince.

"Nothing..." Naruto lied, again.

"You are really bad at lying, Naruto. What. Happened?" Sasuke questioned again, this time there was threating in his tone that Naruto knew all to well.

"Really, Im fine." Naruto pushed

"No Naruto, your not fine." Sasuke declined...

"How do you know that im not?" Naruto countered.

Sasuke ripped of the bandage on Naruto's right cheek, causing Naruto to let out a slight gasp in pain and for Sasuke to gasp in horror at the marks. After a minute of collecting themselves Sasuke spoke, "Thats why! You have cuts on your face! And they're fresh... Naruto, what the hell happened!? No, actually you can tell me inside... We are staying home today..." Sasuke said dragging Naruto to his apartment.

" But its the first day!" Naruto said as they approched Sasuke's front door...

"So? You actually like going to school?" Sasuke asked shooting Naruto a confused look.

"Well its better then home." Naruto mumbled incoherently.

Sasuke shot Naruto another confused look before unlocking his door and they both walked in.

Naruto sighed but walked in and took his shoes off with Sasuke. After they were all settled and Sasuke had called the school, Sasuke came into the living room and sat at the couch with Naruto.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked again, looking Naruto in the eyes with a look that could kill.

Naruto sighed, looking around trying desperately to change the subject. Finding nothing, he sighed again and looked Sasuke square in the eyes.

**End of the first chapter!**

**Now, let me explain... Minato is ABSOLUTELY NOT an abusive person, nor was he ever. And just to be clear, i am not a Minato hater! I love Minato, i just wanted to see him in a different light. And anyway, in a way i feel bad for both Minato and Naruto.**

**Minato because he has to go through life with a child who looks like him, but has the exact same personality of his dead wife... But still he should beat Naruto for it...**

**And Naruto because, well he has to deal with these beatings alone... He wont tell anyone... Not even his FAVORITE teachers or his grandma and grandpa, Jiryia and Tsunade, and Kakashi and Iruka... I honestly think Naruto should tell SOMEONE. But, i dunno.. We will see if Naruto decides to tell Sasuke!**

**~Alex**


	2. Naruto's cover up and other thoughts

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, Sasuke would have never left, Sakura wouldn't even be a character, and Naruto would be Hokage already! So, no i don't own Naruto *sobs***

"So? Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to stare at me?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone, trying to ease the growing tension...

"Actually, i want some tea... Would you like some tea?" Naruto asked hurriedly as he scrambled up from his spot on the couch and headed toward the kitchen. Sasuke just sighed and let Naruto make some tea. '_I'm going to make him tell me sooner or later...'_ Sasuke thought as he stared out to the window next to him when he suddenly noticed Minato's black ford focus with his company logo, "Namikaze Inc.", on it pull into the apartment building... _"I thought Minato already left for work?" _ Sasuke thought as he fast walked into the kitchen, only to bump into Naruto and his steaming hot tea.

"OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, TEME!" Naruto yelled, but he was hushed by Sasuke's face and Sasuke's hand over Naruto's mouth.

"I thought your dad already left for work?" Sasuke asked.

"He did, why?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Well then why did he just pull into the parking lot?" Sasuke questioned as he got a towel to clean up the spilled tea.

"What?!" Naruto asked kinda loud, just as there was a knock at the door. "Shit, if he asks where i am, tell him you haven't seen me! And act sick!" Naruto whispered as he quickly headed to the back room.

Sasuke sighed as he quickly changed into a shirt, sweatpants, and ruffled his hair so it looked messy before he went to answer the door. Once Sasuke got to the door, it showed the face of a very pissed off Minato and revealed, hopefully, a very sick Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke? Are you okay? You look quite sick..." Minato paused, apparently looking at something, "Oh, um... Im sorry for intruding, i just needed to find my son. The school called me asking if he was actually at home sick or if he was skipping. So i just came to check." Minato continued.

"No, im sorry..." Sasuke croaked, as Minato waved good-bye and took his leave. Sasuke sighed as he shut the door and turned around only to see Naruto's shoes and backpack in plain view. _'Naruto you idiot..." _ Sasuke thought as he facepalmed and walked toward the back room where Naruto was... Not. _"What the hell? I watched him walk back here!"_ Sasuke thought as he looked all around the room, until he noticed that the window was open and one of his pairs of shoes were missing. "Naruto, you sly fox." Sasuke said aloud, shaking his head. "That idiot left for school!" Sasuke yelled, exasperated.

**~Naruto's P.O.V~**

I knew Minato was there, at Sasuke's apartment. I knew that i would be dead if he found out that i was there. I mean, what happened this morning with Sasuke was... Weird. I mean he usually doesn't care that much about my injuries... Whats up with him... Gah! He frustrates me! Damnit! Damn Sasuke, damn Minato, damn my life, damn-

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get to class, Mr. Uzumaki?" Konoha high school's princapal, Tsunade, said as she handed me my schedule.

"Oh, s-sorry, ma'am." I said looking up, grabbed the paper and was about to walk away but was stopped by Tsunade.

"What happened to your face, Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, standing infront of me again.

Think Naruto, think! She can't find out about Minato... If she does... the beatings will get worse...

"I got caught up by some guys on the way here... They beat me up pretty bad... One had a knife so when i struggled, well..." I said trailing off, trying very hard not to start to break down from the truth...

"I see..." Tsunade said staring at my face taking in every emotion that dared show itself... Damn! Why am i so emotional and stupid today! I thought as Tsunade continued, "Well, go to the nurse and get that cleaned up, then please report to my office..."

I nodded and headed to the nurse with a sigh, leaving Tsunade in the hallway. I didn't waste any time to get to the nurse... These marks were hurting more and more as the air and my tears landed on them, without a care. I sighed again as i entered nurse Shizune's office and sat in a chair in front of her desk. I waited until she finally looked away from her computer and saw my face, she gaped at the blood and the marks.

"M-Mr. Uzumaki... What happened? Here sit over here so i can clean those up.." Shizune said as she guestured to a bed in the back of her office. I sat down as Shizune spoke again, "So, What happened?"

"Well, some guys started to beat me up," i paused, pulling up my shirt so she could see the bruise. She nodded then i continued, "Then when i started to fight back one of them pulled out a knife and started to cut my face." I finished.

Shizune, who was now sitting in front of me, had a confused look on her face, "Did you fight back at all, Naruto? Because if you were fighting anyone then there would be a least blood or calasius showing on your hands... But there's nothing" Shizune said as she examined my hands. I pulled my hands away slightly, but she grasped them harder. "Naruto..." Shizune said sternly, looking at my face.

Im not gonna answer... not gonna say another word, if i do i wont forgive myself... Not another word.

Shizune apparently saw the determination on my face, because she sighed and let go of my hands, now focusing on my face. She got up and poured some proxide on a small cloth then walked back over to me, gently dabbed the cloth on my face. When it started to sting i quickly jumped up and ran over to the other side of the room, pressing my back to the wall.

"Naruto?" Shizune questioned, "Did it hurt? If so, im sorry... Im just checking to see if there's any infection, and from your reaction there is... Please, come back over here." Shizune motioned to the bed again, i brought my hand up to my face gently touching it, and sighed. I walked over to the bed in defeat and sat down.

Shizune smiled, she brought the cloth the my face and dabbed my face some more. It was stinging worse and worse. It got to the point that i started to clench my teeth and clench the sheets on the bed, crumpling them in my fist. She then got another cloth and poured more proxide and brought it up to the other side of my face. and it stung... really bad...

**(Im a Naruto page break. Dattebayo!)**

I finally left Shizune's office about two hours later, my face covered in bandages and an icepack taped to my side, because i refused to take it. I finally made it to Tsunade's office, i knocked on the door and stepped one step back.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled through the door, i opened the door slowly and looked around. Then i turned around and shut the door again, because JUST MY LUCK there were cops, COPS!, in Tsunade's office! Shit! Oh god, i can't lie to the cops! They'll ask me for pictures of the "guys" who beat me up! I might get into even worse trouble if i don't tell them right away! Wait... What if, i don't tell them. What if, i run... Run away from Minato, the cops, konoha, everything! I wouldn't be leaving anything, too valuable behind... Well, except for... Sasuke...

Sorry these are so short! Im trying to make them longer, i promise!

Press button #1 for some upcoming yaoi, SasuNaru action!

press button #2 for the police to catch and question Naruto.

Press button #3 for Naruto to finally confess everything to Sasuke

Press button #4 to Review and subscribe, while i fix the buttons up above!

~Alex


	3. Saved runaway and Sasuke's confession

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this epicness, But I'm working on it ;) **

That's it! I had my mind set and was about to leave when the door swung open and Tsunade grabbed my arm. She pulled me back into her office, and sat me down into a chair.

"Where exactly were you planning to go, Mr. Uzumaki?" A police officer, Itachi Uchiha, said looking at me pointedly.

Great, even more shit to make this even worse. I have never been able to lie very well, especially to Itachi. I'm actually surprised I kept up the secret about my dad, for THIS long. What has it been... Since I was 5? Yeah... That seems about right.

"Naruto...?" Tsunade asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh sorry. I was actually just, ummm..." I trailed off as I stared into Itachi's eyes. Some say that when Itachi is angry, that you can see a red glint in his eyes. In fact, I kind of see it now. Scary.

"You were just what?" Itachi asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

I sighed in defeat. "I was going to runaway..."

"Why? It's not like you have anything to hide, Naruto... Or, do you?" Another officer, I didn't know, asked.

"I do..."

"Well, what is it?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't beaten up by just random guys..." I stated, suddenly finding my jeans very interesting.

"Who was it then?" Itachi asked, fishing for more.

I shook my head, scared.

"Naruto, all we can do is help. We just want this to stop. Who is doing this to you, Naruto?! I was looking at your file, and from the looks of it, these were all done by the same person..." Itachi said, exasperated as he pulled out a bunch of photos of my past injuries. I looked at the first picture, the first time my dad beat me. I had said "dattebayo", which was a word my mom used when she was nervous. Too many times, and Minato gave me a black eye. My arm and collarbone were broken and my lips were all busted and bruised. I winced at the memory.

Then I found the picture that belonged to the worst beating I ever had. When I was twelve, I started to smile all the time, even when Minato was beating me, I would just smile. He hated it. That night he told me to my face to go die, and if I did he wouldn't give a shit. And all I did was just sit there and smile, which pissed him off more, so he choked me and stabbed a knife into my hand, pinning it to my shoulder. Then he took my blood and wrote "Dead to me" on my face. Finally he threw me out the window. I was found 2 hours later, past midnight, by a passing police car.

A tear started to fall down my face. I looked up at Itachi again, he had distress written all over his face. "Are you in an abusive relationship, Naruto?"

I shook my head.

"What is it then? Naruto... I swear that if you tell us now, that we will go and arrest this person on the spot! I promise!" Itachi said as he bent down to my level and shook me slightly.

"I'll only tell you and Granny Tsunade... No one else." I finally said. Itachi smiled slightly then told everyone to leave. He took a chair then asked me again.

"What's happening to you, Naruto?" I sighed as I twittled my thumbs.

"The person abusing me is, Minato Namikaze." I stated plainly, no other emotion but fear.

"Minato!? But he's your father!" Tsunade gaped and I shook my head.

"No, he _was_ my father. He stopped when I was twelve. Thats when he told me that I was dead to him," I said, tears starting to prick my eyes.

"How long has this been happening?" Itachi asked, pulling out a small notebook and a pencil, suddenly started to write something down.

"Since I was 5."

"For 13 years!? Why didn't you do anything sooner!?" Tsunade questioned.

"Because I always told myself that one day, the beatings would stop. And that I would have my father back. And when they never did, I believed that my mom was waiting to help me at the right time," I said, my voice cracking and breaking at certain points.

"Do you know why he beats you?" Itachi questioned.

I felt a lump form in my throat and chills run down my body, I shivered and tried to swallow down the lump. "He believes... That I killed my mom," I said, tears now flowing freely down my face. I sniffled.

"Your mother died in childbirth. There was no way that, that's your fault." Tsunade said in disbelief.

"I know, but that's what he thinks and what I think sometimes too..." I stated regretfully.

"Im so sorry, Naruto. If only I had known sooner... I would've stopped it." Itachi said, his voice full of sorrow.

I shook my head again. "No, I have never told anyone. Not even Sasuke..." I whispered and Itachi looked at me wide-eyed.

"Not even Sasuke? But you two tell eachother everything!" Itachi gasped.

"I know."

"So is that why you always slept over at our house and never let Sasuke sleep over there, hmm?" Itachi asked

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Itachi stood up and handed me his phone, "Call Sasuke. He has to know, Naruto. I'm sorry if you don't want to tell him, but.. There is something that Sasuke has to tell you as well.." Itachi said and I shot him a questioning looking through my tear covered eyes. Itachi just smiled and dropped the phone into my lap. "Speed-dial #2." Itachi stated as he left the room.

I waited a minute, then I grabbed Itachi's phone and pressed #2.

"Hello? Itachi?"

"Um, Hi Sasuke... Its Naruto actually..."

"Naruto? Why are you using Itachi's phone? I thought Itachi was at work?"

"He is.. But you need to come to the school, I have to talk to you..."

Slight pause.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just please, come. Now." I said then I quickly hung up, not allowing Sasuke to argue.

** (I am a Sasuke Uchiha pagebreak. Hn.)**

Within 5 minutes after I called Sasuke, there was a slight knock at the door. Tsunade looked at me to see if it was okay. I nodded, and waited as Tsunade told Sasuke to come in.

"Okay, what's going on?! Why are there cops outside?" Sasuke questioned as he walked over and sat in the seat beside me. I looked at him, and tears started to form again. So I quickly looked away as Sasuke asked more questions. "Did someone die? Did someone get hurt?" He paused. "Would someone say something?" He asked, and Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Naruto, would you like me to leave?" She asked me and I nodded. "Okay, but first Sasuke." She said.

"Yes?"

"What Naruto is about to tell you is a _very_ tender topic. Dont force it on him to much. Please." Tsunade said.

"Um, yes ma'am." Sasuke said, I could hear the confusion in his voice. Tsunade nodded and left Sasuke and I alone in her office.

"So what's this tender topic?" Sasuke asked gently as he moved his chair so that it sat in front of mine.

_"You can do this, Naruto. Just go slow... It's not like he'll hate you for not telling him..."_ I thought to myself as I took in a deep breath.

"Please don't tell me your dying..." Sasuke said sternly, and I shook my head.

"No, but it has to do with these injuries." I said as I touched my face and brought up my shirt so that Sasuke could see the huge bruise forming on my side. Sasuke stiffled a gasp and nodded for me to continue.

"I have never told you this, but..." I paused and looked into Sasuke's big black, onyx eyes. "Minato, my _father_, b-beats me." I continued.

**~Sasuke's P.O.V~**

"W-What?" I said, after I swallowed the lump in my throat. _"Minato beats Naruto!? Since when?"_ I thought as Naruto started to cry. I pulled Naruto in for a hug, and let him cry into my shoulder.

"For how long?" I asked quietly as Naruto broke the hug and sat back in his seat, rubbing his eyes.

"13 years..." Naruto whimpered.

I gaped, _"how did I not notice!?" _I questioned myself. "Why didn't you stop him?" I asked, watching Naruto's warped emotions show on his face.

"I was scared too... I mean he always said that if I told anyone, he would hunt down and kill everyone I cared about. That means you, and your family." Naruto said, his voice obviously not working with him. It was cracking and screeching in places.

"Me and my family?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you and your family always took care of me. Always treated my like I actually belonged somewhere. With Minato, I feel like I'm always alone. And that no one loves me..." Naruto said, now looking down at his jeans. Every once in a while a tear would land on his jeans and Naruto would wipe his eyes again, only to have another tear fall.

Tears started to fall down my face as well, as I pulled Naruto into another hug. "Now you know that's not true." I stated, rubbing Naruto's back.

"W-What?" Naruto questioned as he looked up at me. His eyes, blue and pure, staring into my own onyx ones.

"You are loved." I stated again.

Naruto scoffed, "By who?" He questioned, closing his eyes slightly.

"Well, um... I- I love you." I said as Naruto's and my face started to turn red.

"R-Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely... Why would I lie to you?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face.

"I dunno..." Naruto trailed off.

Suddenly, Naruto looked down and brought his hand up to his chest. He started to breathe very heavily. Then, Naruto fell to the floor, completely blacked out.

"Naruto?!" I yelled as I fell to my knees next to him, "Naruto!? Naruto? Wake up! Naruto!" I yelled again, now shaking him. I was so focused on getting Naruto to open his eyes, I hadn't even noticed that Tsunade-sama and Itachi had come into the room.

"Sasuke!? What happened?" Itachi asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I DON'T KNOW! I told him that I loved him and he suddenly started to breathe heavily and past out!" I screamed, tears falling down my face and onto Naruto's heavily breathing body.

"He's gone into Hyperventlative Shock. It only happens when there is too much stress put on the heart." Tsunade stated as Itachi phoned the hospital.

**HAH! Longer! YESH! **

**Mhm, ANYWAY... ehehe cliffhanger. and SASUKE CONFESSED TO HIS FEELINGS! Not exactly an Awesome SasuNaru moment, but I'm working on it... Promise... And look at Naruto! He just confessed to 3 people about his dad.. I would be stressed too! Especially about the "kill all your loved ones" part... *shivers***

**REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**~Alex**


	4. Hospitalized and revelation

**Disclaimer: *insert witty reason as to why I dont own Naruto* Belongs to Misashi Kisimoto.**

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

Naruto had been hospitalized for not even 2 days before the police started to question him about his dad. It took hours and it exhausted Naruto. Both mentally and physically. Mentally because, well THAT'S the reason he's in the hospital, and physically because of all the talking and stress on his heart it takes a LOT out of him. Well, there is a good thing... He said that he loved me too.

I smiled at myself, as a nurse came into the waiting room I was in to tell me that I could go see Naruto now. I nodded and whispered a thanks and glided past her. As I was about to go down the hallway Naruto's room was in, when I suddenly crashed into a pink headed girl with large green eyes, Sakura Haruno.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Just the person I was looking for. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked, seriousness in her voice. I sighed.

"I'd love to Sakura, but I'm on my way to see Naruto and-" I was cut off by the annoying pinkette.

"Perfect! So your free right now... Follow me!" Sakura said, completely ignoring me and walking toward the waiting room I was just in.

"Sakura, I really can't. Naruto's expecting me..." I said as Sakura turned around.

"Sasuke... I need to talk to you, about Naruto... It's really important," Sakura said, as she turned around again and went into, the waiting room. I heaved a sigh and looked at Naruto's door before I stalked to the waiting room as well...

(I am an annoying fangirl. SASUKE-KUN!)

"YOU KNEW!" I practicly shouted at the scared pinkette in front of me. She was shaking and cowering in her chair.

"Yes, but Naruto didn't know that I knew!" Sakura said, trying to defend herself.

Confused? Okay then, how about I explain... Apparently, Sakura KNEW that Naruto was getting beaten by his dad and DIDN'T tell anyone! And then after Naruto was admitted to the hospital, She told people why and now EVERYONE at school thinks that Naruto made it up, or that he deserves to be beaten by his dad!

"Sakura... You have no place trying to defend yourself. You knew, you didn't tell anyone. Instead you watched from the sidelines as Naruto got hurt. Then, as if to make it any better you gossip to people about it and now everyone thinks that Naruto's lying..." I fumed.

"I-I know, Sasuke-kun... It's just-" Sakura started to say.

"No. I don't want your excuses. I want you to make this right. Don't talk to Naruto, until you have set this right, got it!?" I growled, glaring into her dull green eyes. She nodded and I headed for the door and left without another word to the ignorant girl.

Pissed off, I stalked to Naruto's room. I opened his door only to be welcomed by a pair of arms wrapping around my neck suddenly. I gasped as I looked at the smiley golden haired boy clinging to my neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I asked, looking into Naruto's big pools of blue, questioningly.

"Well, your usually here as soon as the cops leave. And when you weren't I got worried so I was just on my way to find you when you opened the door. And well... Here we are!" Naruto said with a ear to ear smile, that I haven't seen in weeks.

"Sorry, I was caught up with..." I paused and glared down the hall, "Something," I finished.

"What type of 'something'?" Naruto questioned, taking his arms from around my neck did the in-air quotation marks around something.

"That's not important. What's important is you getting to perfect condition! So that means, rest, rest, rest. Now... Get. Into. Bed," I said with a slight teasing, slight irritated tone. Not irritated at Naruto, but at the stupid Pinkette who now thought it was a good idea to visit Naruto.

"Aww, fine..." Naruto grumbled as he walked to his bed, sulking.

"I'll be back, Naru. Stay here, please," I growled and stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door just before Sakura got there.

"What was that for?" Sakura said, in her high-pitched annoying voice. I growled.

"I told you to stay away from Naruto!" I said, while clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Sasuke, he's my friend. I can see him if I want to," Sakura said as she tried to get past me but I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her backwards.

"Naruto doesn't want to see anyone," I said, trying hard not to punch her face in.

"He sees you all the time!" Sakura said, practicly yelling.

"One. That's completely different. Two. That's none of your fucking business, now is it, Sakura?" I growled, now glowering over the tiny pinkette.

"Since when have you been this protective over Naruto?" Sakura questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really!? You know damn well why I'm being protective over him! I'm protecting him from people like you! People who just stand there and watch as innocent people get hurt! FOR. NO. REASON!" I yelled, but quickly got quieter Due to the fact that we were gathering unwanted attention and we were right next to Naruto's room.

I looked back at Sakura, only to see her crying. I blew out a sigh, "Go home, Sakura," I said, as I walked back into Naruto's room, only to see Naruto sitting straight up on his bed with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked sternly. I sighed and plopped down into the seat next to Naruto's bed.

"It's about Sakura," I said sternly, as Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"What about her?" Naruto said in a small voice.

I sighed and looked at my hands, I didn't want to tell him. Not now, not while he is in the hospital. "No. Make me a promise," I said, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"What kind of promise?" Naruto asked as he bent his head to the side slightly.

"You promise to get better and everything with the court and him," I paused slightly, Naruto had asked me to never say his father's name again. "And I promise that I will tell you everything. Promise?" I asked. Naruto frowned slightly then nodded his head.

After a couple minutes of silence, Naruto finally said something. "Sasuke?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"With what?"

"At the court..."

"Oh! Um, I don't know. But no matter what happens I will always be here for you. I promise," I said with a slow smirk crossing over my face.

"You make a lot of promises."

"I also keep a lot of promises..." I countered, teasingly.

(I am a Uchiha page break. Sharingan!)

About a week had passed and Naruto had finally been released from the hospital. Now it was only two days until the court date, and Naruto was feeling extremely nervous. So, we were walking to my apartment when Naruto got hungry. So we went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. After about the seventh bowl of ramen, I could tell that Naruto was stalling.

"Naruto?" I asked as he finished his seventh bowl.

"Hmmmmm~?" Naruto hummed.

"Why are you stalling?" I asked, bluntly.

He paused for a second. "Im not!" He said defensively.

"Oh really? Then why do you keep ordering more, when you only eat half...?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

Naruto sigh, "I-I don't want to go back... What if... he's there?" Naruto mumbled, shifting uncomfortabily.

"He probably isn't," I stated, knowingly.

"How do you know?" He asked, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I pulled him in for a hug, "Because he was arrested the day you told the cops..." I said with a sigh.

"Okay..."

"Okay? Naruto... Whats wrong?" I asked, pulling away to look at his face.

"Its nothing, I'm just... Scared..." Naruto trembled as he started to cry in my arms.

**Hey guys, im sorry, im gonna be a major butt at the end of this chapter too... GOMENASAI! My best friend eva, got me hooked on Vampire Knight... just finished the second season (and last ep.) with her... :D**

**Anywayyyy hope you liked it! Make sure to review and subscribe!**

**~Alex**


	5. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: As we all know by now, i don't own Naruto or its characters... But I'm working on it... * mischievous grin***

*Third person P.O.V*

"I understand, Naru. Here how about we take the long way back to the apartment, okay?" Sasuke asked, now holding Naruto's hand. Clearing his throat, Naruto smiled an ear to ear grin and nodded. "Good.. Now lets go," Sasuke smiled, as he got himself and Naruto off of the bench that they were sitting on and started to walk down the street.

Neither one of the boys said a word until about half-way to the apartment when Naruto finally spoke up, "U-um, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, studying the ground.

Sasuke stopped at looked at Naruto.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked

"When, umm... I-I... actually you know what... never mind." Naruto stammered as he quickly turned around and headed toward the apartment again.. Sasuke grunted and reached for Naruto's arm. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back.

"No. Naruto, tell me. What's wrong? What did you want to ask?" Sasuke asked worriedly, stepping in front of Naruto and looking into his eyes.

"Its nothing... I promise, lets just go." Naruto said, again trying to brush past Sasuke, but not succeeding and running into Sasuke's chest.

"Please just tell me, Naru." Sasuke pouted. Naruto sighed

"I was just wondering what was going on with you and Sakura at the hospital, from before..." Naruto asked, twirling his thumbs around one another.

"Oh, umm... How about I tell you back in the apartment... Okay?" Sasuke asked lifting Naruto's head so that their eyes met.

Sasuke's deep pools of onyx black were boring into Naruto's shimmering ocean blue ones. Despite the uncomfortable aura growing around Naruto, he didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke's eyes, which were filled with love, compassion and caring. Feelings that made Naruto's insides feels fuzzy and his stomach full of butterflies.

After awhile Naruto finally nodded the reached down and started to hold Sasuke's hand again, walking down the street.

**(I am a yaoi page break... YAOI!)**

Hand in hand the two boys finally reached there destination, Sasuke and Naruto's apartment building. Naruto sighed with relief when he realized that his father really wasn't there.

Happily the new couple walked up the stairs to the second floor and to the last door on the right, Sasuke's apartment. Naruto walked awkwardly down the hallway and as soon as they walked past Naruto's old apartment, Naruto suddenly remembered a memory with his dad.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**~Naruto's POV~**_

_**"Naruto!" Minato yelled from the kitchen downstairs, to the shivering five-year-old blonde upstairs on his bed. The said shivering blonde got up from his bed and ran down the stairs to his fuming father.**_

_**"Y-Yes, father?" I stammered, not daring to look at my angry father in the eye.**_

_**"Where the hell were you!? I was calling you!" Minato growled as he picked me up by the back of my shirt and walking to the front door. "Well?! You little brat?" Minato asked, but I was too confused as to why Minato was going outside while it was raining. "Too late.. You should have answered me, brat." Minato said as he yanked open the door and threw me outside into the rain.**_

_**For hours, I sat out there in the down pour crying to the deaf ears of my uncaring father. It broke my heart. At the age of 5 I already figured out that my father didn't love me.**_

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled in my face as he shook my shoulders. I shook my head, then looked around me. We were still in the hallway right in front of mine and my fathers apartment. I finally looked at Sasuke, his eyes full of worry and sadness. A soft smile played my face, hopefully real enough so Sasuke doesn't ask any questions. "Naruto... Don't smile when your sad, especially to me," Sasuke said softly as he brushed my unrealized tears off my face.

"I-I have to go..." I said as I turned away from Sasuke and headed back downstairs. Once I was downstairs I ran. I ran to no where in particular I just ran. Away from my memories, that apartment, my father, everything. I just wanted to get away from there. l couldn't take it anymore. I have lived, died, had my heartbroken, and toward out.

After some time, I realized that i had been sobbing. Realizing this I had stumbled over my feet and fell down on the ground. And instead of getting up I just laid there and uncontrollably sobbed. A couple minutes later my sobbing calmed down and I finally looked at my surroundings... I was in a park I had never seen before. It was completely empty, the wind pushing the swings making the park more eerie than it already was. I slowly got up, still looking at the park. There was something about this park that seemed familiar... Not too familiar, but like I have heard about it.

Then, I suddenly remembered.

**Sorry it's so short guys.. Still hope you enjoy it.**

**Review and subscribe!**

**~Alex**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: No owns over here... Not even one~ All in good time my dear children**

I saw a beautiful teenage girl running through the park, her long red hair flowing behind herself in the wind. Her laughter filling the air as she ran to the slide and hid behind it, playfully switching sides. She stood up suddenly and waved in my direction, "Aw! Naru! Come play on the swing with me!" The woman said, running over to the swings and plopping down on one. I got up slowly and walked over to her, slightly confused. "Naru! Your so big! I hope you haven't forgotten me!" The woman said with a huge smile, chuckling slightly and I sat down on the swing next to her.

I smirked awkwardly, "I'm sorry..." I said, looking down at the sand at our feet.

The woman's mouth gaped a little, then as she closed it she sighed. "I'm your mother, silly boy! You know~~ The woman who gave birth to you and carried you for 9 months!" My mom yelled exasperated, a smile crossing her face. "Didn't Minato show you my scrapbooks! Any pictures?" Mom asked, the wind blowing her hair across her face.

"Huh, no... Minato doesn't show me any pictures. He says I don't deserve to see them," I said shyly, my bangs covering my eyes.

"What? No pictures? But Minato loved those scrapbooks..." Mom said clearly confused, she gasped then said, "What? 'Don't deserve to'? What does that mean?" Looking at me, her brown eyes filled with confusion, worry and anger.

"H-he thinks that I k-killed y-you by being b-born..." I stammered as my mom gasped and did the most unexpected thing... She hugged me. She brought her hand up to the back of my head, stroking my hair lightly.

"Naruto... what happened after I died..?" Mom asked quietly, breaking the hug and sitting in the sand at my feet. I let out a shaky breath, tears glazing my eyes as I went through all of my memories, going to the very first one.

"Um... well, Minato was perfectly fine until I turned 5... since then he has been beating me for being too much like you... I smiled all the time even when I wasn't happy, I started to say Dattebayo when I was 12. Minato didn't like that, he said I was too much like you and whenever I did anything like you I was cursing your grave..." I said letting out a shaky breath. I looked at my mom, her face was full of worry, anger, and determination... It was a little intimidating, but it didn't phase me.

"Oh my poor Naru! I'm so sorry I left you! I didn't want to! Trust me, I fought hard to stay with you! Even if my mother didn't want me to have a child at my age.." Kushina said, sobbing slightly. I looked up suddenly.

"Who's your mom?" I asked, not realizing I had said it.

"My mom?" Kushina questioned, then gasped. "My mom! Tsunade! Tsunade is my mom! You could stay with her and my dad, Jirayia!" Kushina exclaimed quickly, jumping up from the ground and wiping the tears from her face. Her face grew determind, but then softened. She looked up to the sky that suddenly grew very dark, like a shadow. "He's found you." Kushina said softly.

"What?! Who has? Im confused! Tsuande-obaachan is your mom!?" I exclaimed, looking around at the dark sky and the now, shaking ground.

"Naruto!" A voice resounded through the park. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place the voice with a face.

"Yes, Tsunade is my mother. Go to her Naruto. Now, your waking up. Our time together is up, for now. I will see you again okay? Whenever you need me just come to this park. And remember Naru, I love you always have, always will. Good-bye." Mom said as she reached out to hug me, but instead of feeling her embrace, she disappeared as soon as she got close enough.

"I love you, too. Mom." I said as tears filled my eyes.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

I grew worried about half an hour ago, considering Naruto had been gone for several hours. I walked through town and looked at the local Ramen shops, wherever I could think of, no luck. I started to grow hopeless, but I continued to walk, when I heard talk of Naruto running through the abandoned part of town.

Once I ran to the other side of town and I found him. He was face down in the soil of an old, unused park. At first, I thought he was dead but he was still breathing, thank kami... I rushed over to him and held in head in my lap. "Naruto... Naruto...! Naruto!" I exclaimed, gently wiping the dirt off the poor blonde's face. "Naruto! Wake up. Open your eyes... please," I said slightly softer. A moment later Naruto sucked in a big breath, as his eyes fluttered open. His shappire eyes were slightly hazed, but quickly focused as Naruto woke up.

"S-Sasuke!? How did you find me?" Naruto asked in a small voice, his eyes filled with surprise and confusion.

"People talk," I whispered, as I started to hug Naruto.

Hesitantly he started hug back. "Huh, Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, gently pulling away from me. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, his pure blue orbs casted over a confused haze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wiping the new tears off his face.

"I saw her.. I saw my mom..," Naruto said quietly with a sad smile.

"You did?" I asked quietly, helping Naruto sit up.

"Yeah, and she told me she loved me... and I told her about Minato, and she-" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet, realizing something and ran out of the park without hesitation.

"N-Naruto!?" I asked, jumping up and running after the blonde.

~At Tsunade and Jirayia's house~

After a bit of running I had finally caught up to Naruto, but he had stopped in front of a house.

"Huh, Naruto?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, not looking at me as he knocked on the big mahogany doors.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, as the door swung open to reveal none other than our school principal, Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, stepping outside and closing the door.

"I need to talk to you, Tsunade-obaachan." Naruto said urgently.

"About?" Tsunade asked, raising an elegant brow questioningly.

Naruto's shoulders visibly tensed as he answered her, "Its about my mom... your daughter..." Naruto said, and Tsunade smiled warmly.

**~Alex**


	7. Tsunade and Court day

**Disclaimer: I am trying to set up a meeting with Kisimoto to see if I can somehow "pursued" him into letting me "borrow" Naruto... so far, nothing... darn...**

"How did you find out?" Tsunade asked as the small group of three sat in Tsunade's huge living room.

"My mom... She came and visited me... And I know it sounds completely nuts, but I swear I saw her and she told me to get away from... him. And come to you and ero-sennin." Naruto said, cringing at the mere mention of his father. Obviously it was still a touchy subject for the blond.

"It's not that crazy.." Tsunade nodded in understanding, as Naruto looked at her wide eyed from his spot on the couch next to a slightly confused boyfriend.

"It's not...?" Naruto asked, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to the side in questioning.

Tsunade shook her head, "No it's not... Sometimes, in my sleep, I see her dancing around in a park. Smiling and laughing, just like she used to... then suddenly she would shout something and the scene would change, it would change to the hospital room the day she had... died," Tsunade said, tears glazing her hazel eyes. "And the white sheet over her," Tsunade concluded, putting her hand over her mouth, small tears started to flow out of her eyes. Naruto got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Tsunade, kneeling slightly he brought her into a hug. "She was so happy when she was pregnant with you! And when she died... everything fell apart, we even told Minato that we would take you off his hands so that he wouldn't do something rash... He refused us, and look at where that got everyone..."

"It's gonna be alright... we will straighten this all out, okay?" Naruto said, pulling out of the hug and wiping the tears from her face. _'There he goes again, being all optimistic... even though earlier today he refused to even go near his old apartment...'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the two talk and comfort each other.

Several hours later, Naruto, Tsunade and Sasuke had talked everything out and the boys decided to take their leave. After one last hug from Tsunade to her grandson, the couple left. Now, finally, on their way to the apartment. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as the two walked down the dimly lit street holding hands.

"Hm?" Sasuke humed, not pulling his eyes from the beautiful night sky above them.

"You never did tell me what happened back at the hospital," Naruto said, catching a quick glance to his raven boyfriend before looking at the street ahead of them again.

"Oh... That. Well," Sasuke sighed, "Well, it turns out Sakura... knew about the whole thing, about you and him, about you being abused. And instead of telling anybody she kept it to herself, until after people found out. And now she is just spreading rumors... She confronted me at the hospital, and told me everything... I told her not to go near you until she sorted all of this out for herself. Then right after I told her that, she came to visit you... Honestly that girl is so damn ignorant, it's annoying," Sasuke finished, and just as he did they had reached Sasuke's apartment. Unlocking the door, the two stepped in, took off their shoes then went into the living room to finish their conversation. "So there you have it... All of that Sakura bullshit. You okay?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto's hand in his and rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine. So your saying she knew? The entire time?" Naruto asked, looking up at the raven with a small amount of pain in his ocean blue eyes. Sasuke nodded solemly as he blew out a sigh.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine.. What the hell happened earlier today? When we tried to come here the first time and you just ran off without telling me where you were going or anything? Then when I find you, you run off to Tsunade-sama's house and it turns out she's your grandmother?" Sasuke asked, confusion filling his onyx eyes. Now, Naruto blew out a sigh and looked at his jeans.

"Okay, when we first got here I had a flashback of one of the first times my- Minato, beat me. I was five and since the first time he hit me, I had been terrified of him. Well there was a thunderstorm outside and Minato started to get drunk and the more drunk he got the angrier he got at me. So knowing I was going to get hit again I ran upstairs. About half and hour later, Minato called me back downstairs. I was terrified so I hadn't gone downstairs the first time he had called me... When I finally did go downstairs, he called me an ungrateful little punk and left me outside in the rain," Naruto said, tears making their way down his tan face.

"I'm sorry... You don't have to tell me.. Come on, it's been a long day let's just head to bed." Sasuke said as he and Naruto got up off the couch and went to go get ready for bed.

The next 3 days passed by in a flash, Naruto started to become quieter and not be as, well... Naruto. Which worried Sasuke sick, but the raven had high hopes that after all of this crap with the courts was over, Naruto would be better.

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

Waking up around 8, with plenty of time to take a shower, get dressed, and to drive to the courthouse for my trail at 9. Unraveling myself from Sasuke's arms, I sat on the edge of the bed for a second to actually wake up. My mind started to wander, and I started to think about how the day would turn out, how none of us would be here if I hadn't even tried to go to school that day. I hadn't noticed tears were falling down my face until there was a shift in the bed and Sasuke placed his gentle hands on my shoulders. As he took one of his hands he wiped a tear off of my face and hugged me from behind.

"Im here every step of the way... I promise," Sasuke whispered in my ear, his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you..," I whispered back.

After Sasuke broke the hug, I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After my shower I walked into the bedroom again and saw that Sasuke had laid out my suit for me, smirking slightly I got dressed. Satisfied with my suit and tie, I followed the heavenly smell of bacon to the kitchen only to see Sasuke in his dress pants, and only his dress pants, making bacon and eggs. Walking into the kitchen I leaned against the doorway and watched him, "Mmm, smells good," I complimented as Sasuke turned towards me and his eyes visibly widened. But then his eyes went back to normal and he smirked.

"You are one sexy guy." Sasuke said as he walked up to me and planted a loving kiss on my lips. Breaking the kiss, he then hugged my body close to his and placing his forehead on mine. His onyx eyes stared into my blue eyes, but I could obviously tell that he was just as nervous about today as I was. He blew out a sigh, kissed my forehead, then broke the hug and went to finish breakfast.

After breakfast, Sasuke had gotten dressed and we were now on our way to the court. I couldn't help but squirm in my seat and look out the windshield and window next to me, nervously. The car ride there was so quite I nearly jumped out of the car when Sasuke placed his hand on my leg. "Hey, calm down... I called some people and hired you the best lawyer in all of Konoha. So no worries, okay?" Sasuke asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I sighed and nodded but didn't say anything, I just continued to look out the window, but I didn't squirm as much.

Upon reaching the court house downtown Konoha, I noticed the huge amount of paparazzi surrounding the place. But unorthodox to me, I didn't know that they were all here for me and Minato's trail. I could tell Sasuke was getting irritated because they nearly rolled our car over.

After we parked and got out, Sasuke pretty much jumped over the car and grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me as fast as he could into the building. Once we were inside, Sasuke slowed his pace and let go of my arm, now walking beside me at a nice pace. "Sorry, I just_ really_ hate paparazzi..." Sasuke whispered, leaning into my ear, then standing up straight and headed to the court room.

Once Sasuke was seated and I had talked to my lawyer, the trial had begun. Minato walked into the room with several police men surrounding him along with a man in a suit, which I assumed was his lawyer. And I tensed up entirely until he was in the chair across the room from me. Once the Judge walked in and we rose from our seats and sat back down. The trial had officially begun.

**~Alex **


	8. Jury's decision and Naruto's tears

**Disclaimer: In my mind and heart I own Naruto, that's all that matters right? Right.**

**Warning: This chapter might possibly bring you to tears. Or just make you really sad, and yes even I cried after I reread and edited this chapter.**

Naruto was squirming in his seat slightly as the trial started, Minato's lawyer started first and asked Naruto to come to the witness' stand. After taking an oath to tell the complete truth, the man started to speak.

"Now, Naruto- Can I call you that?" The man asked, to which Naruto nodded and the man continued, "Okay, Naruto. You claim that your father has beaten you for how long?"

"13 years." Naruto said watching the man as he slightly paced back and forth in the room.

"And it was Minato wasn't it?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow towards Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto answered, slightly confused by the question.

"I'm only asking because Minato told us that you aren't like by, well, anyone at your school and could have easily been beaten up by them." The man said as Naruto gaped at the man slightly. Gaining his composure, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Minato slightly before looking back to the man.

"It's true I don't have many friends, but no one hates me enough to beat me up." Naruto answered, twiddling his thumbs.

"I see... And in your eyes, did you do anything to deserve these beatings?" The man asked, as Naruto's lawyer jumped up from his seat and started to yell,

"Objection!" Along with many political terms that Naruto didn't understand.

"I understand, Mr. Sarutobi. Mr. Hatake _enjoin*_ your behavior." The judge said as the court settled down.

"Then, that's all. Thank you." Mr. Hatake, Minato's lawyer said as he went and sat down next to Minato. This time Mr. Sarutobi stood up and started to ask Naruto questions.

"Okay, Naruto. You said, that Minato Namikaze has been beating you since you were 5 right? So for 13 years correct?" Mr. Sarutobi asked, to which Naruto nodded. "And can you explain the worst one to the jury please?" The man asked, and Naruto nodded but hesitated slightly.

Blowing out a sigh he began, "The worst time that Minato had beaten me was when I was twelve. I had started to smile, even when Minato was angry at me or would beat me. One night he came home extremely drunk and stormed up to my room and started to cuss at me, I just sat there and smiled. Until he got really close to my face and told me that I could go die and if I did, he wouldn't care. Not one bit. I smiled slightly and he started to choke me, then as I was still trying to breathe, he grabbed his pocket knife from his back pocket and stabbed it into my hand and then, while the knife was still in my hand, he stabbed it into the opposite shoulder. Then taking my blood, from the wound he wrote "Dead to me" on my face and threw me out of our two story window." I finished, but I wasn't surprised when I tears started to roll down my cheeks and land on my suit. Quickly, trying to wipe them away, I looked up to see many people of the jury on the verge of tears.

"See ladies and gentlemen? This man," Mr. Sarutobi said, pointing to Minato fiercely, "Told his twelve year old son that he was Dead to him! And there is proof of this abuse because of Naruto's medical file pictures." The man said, and a TV across the room glowed to life and showed a picture of the story Naruto just told. There was an unconscious Naruto with a black eye, busted up and pale lips, dried blood written on his face, his hand pinned to his shoulder, and bruises all over Naruto's small body. "That is why I am fighting that Minato Namikaze gets locked up in prison like he deserves! He has traumatized his son for 13 years!" Mr. Sarutobi pretty much yelled at the jury. He then turned back to Naruto with a sympathetic look, "Naruto, has Minato ever told you why he was beating you?" Mr. Sarutobi asked gently.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, he believes that I am the one who killed his wife, Kushina." Naruto said quietly. And a person in the jury stood up and looked at the judge sternly.

"Your Honor, We realize that this trial is not over, but we have already come to a verdict." The man said, as the other members of the jury nodded in agreement.

"Very well." The judge said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Our verdict is, Guilty and that Minato Namikaze will serve 20+ years in prison without bail or chance of parole." The man said as a few people in the crowd sighed in relief. The Judge slammed their hammer on the table and stood,

"Very well, case dismissed!" The Judge yelled as everyone in the room started to disperse. A spark of happiness was in Naruto's heart until he looked over to Minato and saw that he was bawling in his hands and sobbing hysterically Naruto was confused until Minato looked up to him and his lips moved but no sound came out.

He said, "Good-bye, Naruto. I did love you." before he was taken away. Naruto stood there for a second and a flood of tears made their way down his face. Even through his tear filled eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke make his way over to his boyfriend. "I can't deal with him right now.. I- I have to get out of here..." Naruto thought as he quickly went the other way out of the court room, ran out and onto the streets. Naruto was running with tears in his eyes again, except this time, He knew were he was going to.. He was going back to the park. He needed to see his mom, he needed her so much right now. So much, it hurt.

Once he reached the abandoned park he sat on the bench and looked up at the gloomy sky as more tears made their way down his face. He just sat there and cried until he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Naruto?" Kushina asked as she brought a ghost-like hand up and wiped a tear from Naruto's scarred cheek. "Naruto, honey what happened?" Kushina asked again. Naruto just shook his head and hugged her ghost form and just cried more. Kushina put her arms around Naruto's neck gently and stroked the bottom of his hair. After several minutes of this, she broke the hug and looked at her sobbing boy. "Naruto. What happened?" She asked again.

"W-We had the trial today.." Naruto said finally, sniffling a little and Kushina's face saddened. "And Minato was found guilty half-way through, he has 20+ years in prison without chance of parole or bail. Well.. Afterwards he looked and me and told me good-bye and that he loved me, but not anymore." Naruto said as he sobbed in his hands some more. Kushina's frown deepened and she wrapped her arms around the boy once more.

"Naruto-honey listen to me.. You are a very wonderful boy! I may not have been there in front of you but I was always there watching. And trust me when I tell you, Tsunade and Jirayia loves you, and that adorable boy, Sasuke does as well. But, you need to stop closing yourself off from them. They can help you and be there for you if you let them. Okay sweetie?" Kushina said and Naruto broke the hug and looked at her with a sad smile on his face. Naruto nodded his head and wiped his tears.

"Thank you, Mom." Naruto said, hugged his mom one last time and got up from the swing.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too." Naruto said, and Kushina disappeared with a sad smile.

Now walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone. Flipping it open, he saw that he had 17 missed calls from Sasuke. Blowing out a sigh, Naruto pressed dial and listened until Sasuke's voice came on the other end. "Naruto!? Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"By the park." Naruto answered, his voice quite hoarse from all the crying and talking he had done already that day.

Sasuke blew out a sigh, "Okay, I'll be there in two minutes. Don't move." Sasuke said as he hung up the phone. Naruto flipped his phone closed and did as he was told, he sat on the bench next to him and didn't move until, sure enough, two minutes later came Sasuke. The raven was speeding down the road in his black car that the two had driven to the Court House. Naruto blew out a sigh and prepared himself for the lecture he was going to get from his raven haired boyfriend. Sasuke's car came to a stop in front of the blond and Naruto stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he slowly got in the car and waited for it to continue driving. When it didn't Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and saw that Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a worried expression.

Turning his full attention to the raven, Naruto said "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run out like that... I was just... Minato, he-... I couldn't- I'm sorry..." Continuously cutting himself off to start a better sentence but never knowing how to finish it. Sasuke shook his head and put his hand on Naruto's.

"It's fine... No need to explain. That must have been really hard on you, having to explain in that much detail." Sasuke said, knowingly as he leaned closer to Naruto and planted a soft and loving kiss on Naruto's cracked and dried lips.

Once the kiss was broken, Sasuke slowly wiped his thumb across Naruto's scarred cheek and also wiping away some small tears in the process. Naruto smiled sadly and leaned into Sasuke's hand. They sat like that for a while, how long? Naruto didn't know, but he didn't complain in the least. Finally, Sasuke wiped Naruto's cheek once more before gently pulling his hand away.

"Lets go home, change, then there is somewhere I want to take you..." Sasuke whispered as he started the car again and started to drive towards their apartment.

***Enjoin means to Stop or discontinue a way or behavior**

**~Alex**


	9. Car Ride

**Disclaimer: All songs and characters mentioned in this or any other chapters, are not mine! They belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's note: Hey SasuNaru fanpeople! Hah, um. I hope you are all enjoying Silent Tears! But I just wanted to let you know that I have another story, ****Mute Love****. It is also a SasuNaru, with no Minato-abuse! Promise ;) So I would love it if you would check that out and tell me what you think! Now with further ado, Silent tears!**

After we got home and changed out of our suits and into something more comfortable, Sasuke had me sit on the couch in the living room as he did something in the other parts of his apartment. As I sat on the couch my mind started to wander around everything. From the trial earlier, to talking to my mom, to Sasuke in the car. 'I love them...' I thought, my eyes looking over to the pictures that surrounded Sasuke's TV. There were pictures of His family, just him, there was a couple pictures of Sakura, Sasuke, and I when we were friends in Junior High. But then Sakura went to the popular crowd and stopped hanging out with Sasuke and I. Then my mind drifted to the conversation I had with my mom, and what she said to me.

'Naruto-honey, listen to me.. You are a very wonderful boy! I may not have been there in front of you but I was always there watching. And trust me when I tell you, Tsunade and Jiraiya love you, and that adorable boy, Sasuke does as well. But you need to stop closing yourself off from them. They can help you and be there for you if you let them. Okay, sweetie?' And she was right. I love my grandparents and Sasuke more than my own life. I would do anything for them, I will always try to protect them the best way that I can. I love them all very very much.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder and sat down on the couch next to me. I looked up at him, his onyx eyes clouded with worry and slight sadness.

"Yeah.. why?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"I told you I was ready about 20 minutes ago and you never even flinched.." Sasuke said softly, before he brought his lips to my forehead and placed a short, gentle kiss. Then he grabbed my hand and stood up. "Don't worry about it. Come on, Lets go." Sasuke said, and once I stood up we were out the door.

~Later~

"Sasu... Where the hell are we going?" I nearly screamed as I looked out the window, we were in the middle of nowhere! There was just trees, trees, and more trees! We had been in the car for 3 hours and I was getting impatient. Sasuke just smirked and continued driving like I hadn't said anything. "Teme~ Where are we going?" I insisted, as I leaned over to console that was between us and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"Dobe... wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Sasuke stated, he smirk growing as I plopped back in my seat and crossed my arms, deciding to look out the window some more. Once a disturbing silence set it, and an awkward aura filled the air between Sasuke and I, I leaned forward and turned on the stereo. Once the first song started to play, I looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" I asked, my eyes growing wide but then I realized something. My face grew dark and I smiled creepily at Sasuke as the lyrics started to play through the speakers. 'I fought it for a long time now, while drowning in a river of denial. I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things. 'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line, Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime. Suburban living with the feeling that I'm giving up. Everything for you!' "Sasuke~~ Are you damned?" I asked, peeking at Sasuke through my eyelashes.

"Not yet." He smirked, leaning over and kissing me on the lips as he came to a stop sign. He looked into my eyes, until there was a honk from another car behind us, making him chuckle and continue to drive. I giggled as the chorus started to play, I started to lip sing the lyrics. 'Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know that you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go (GO!). Something's telling me to leave but I won't, 'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't!' Then the instrumental kicked on and Sasuke looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a sly smile on his face.

During the next verse, Sasuke started to sing along. Like legit, sing along. His voice was sexy and smooth all at the same time, It could've easily be mistaken for a sexy angel's voice. 'It took a lot to take you home, One stupid call and I end up alone. You're made up, dressed up, messed up Plans I set in stone. But you made me do when I don't like, Dancing in the alley with the street rat, nightlife. Can't keep living with the feeling that I'm giving up everything for you!' By now I started singing as well.

'Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know that you were oh, oh, over me. I think that I should go (GO!), Something's telling me to leave but I won't, 'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't! Make a fool of myself when you hang around, when you're gone. I'm a match that's burning out, Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do (Said that I would do) But I never promised you! (But I never promised you, promised you)! Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know cause you were oh, oh over me I think that I should go (GO!). It never took a fool to see the things that I won't, 'Cause I'm damned if I do yah, Damned if I do ya. Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know ('Cause you left me, Police tape, chalk line) That you were oh, oh over me I think that I should go (Tequila shots in the dark scenes of the crime) Something's telling me to leave but I won't. 'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d, Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't!'

Sasuke and I looked at each other for a brief moment, smiles on both of our faces, before the song changed to another, It was one I have never heard before. I sat there and listen to the lyrics and they sounded through the car.

'When I see your smile, Tears roll down my face, I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out. How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know, I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall (let you fall) I'll stand up with you forever, be there for you through it all (through it all) Even if saving you sends me to heaven.' It surprised me how much the lyrics resembled my life. And my thoughts earlier about I would do anything for the ones I love even if saving them 'sends me to heaven'. I chuckled darkly at myself. 'It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall (let you fall) I'll stand up with you forever, be there for you through it all (through it all) Even if saving you sends me to heaven. Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away. Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah. Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever! I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven' The lyrics started to fade out by the end of the song.

"What's that song called?" I asked, as my wiped the oncoming tears away before I looked to Sasuke.

"Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Why?" Sasuke asked, his high curiosity showing in his voice. He raised an eyebrow at me as he put the car into park.

"I like it." I said bluntly, as I looked out the window. My jaw dropped at the sight, "Where are we?!" I exclaimed in amazement.

**GOMEN! I'm sorry! I know It's late and short! But I had this big huge chapter written out and I was just editing a few things then suddenly, My F***ing computer freezes up and I didn't save so It was GONE! So I had to rewrite this! Took me a couple hours... Anyways~! I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Where do you think Sasuke took Naruto?! Comment you ideas down below! **

Song #1: Damned if I do ya by All time low

Song #2: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**~Alex**


End file.
